Deseos y Plegarias
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Fanfic Ubicado justo cuando Jace y sus compañeros regresan del Edom, un Final alternativo de COHF ¿Qué tal si...? Sinopsis Dentro del Fanfic.
Fanfic Ubicado justo cuando Jace y sus compañeros regresan del Edom, un Final alternativo de COHF ¿Qué tal si...?

 **Sinopsis:**

La guerra oscura iniciada por Sebastián había concluido, perdidas innumerables habían marcado a cada Nefilim de formas inimaginables, cicatrices que permanecerían en sus almas y recuerdos hasta que la llama de su vida se apagara y, por ello, por salvaguardar las dimensiones, el mundo como se conoce, por mantener su promesa de protegerlo a costa de sus vidas... Se les concedió, aquellos que incluso se adentraron en las fauces del infierno un deseo... una plagaría que quizás... De ser suficiente, Pueda ser cumplida... ¿Qué pedirán?

 **\- Deseos y Plegarias -**

 _"Todo lo que deseo está contenido en mi plegaria."_

La oscura habitación mantenía un suave y acogedor silencio, la calidez de la misma te embriagaba y te incitaba a permanecer bajo las sabanas que te mantenían abrigado y cómodo sobre la mullidla cama, perfecta para seguir manteniendo un plácido sueño que te pedía a gritos no salir de él jamás. Alec sabía perfectamente lo que dormir de forma larga y continua significaba, desde que había terminado la guerra había iniciado un periodo de tranquilidad, una que a veces le inquietaba ya que el veredicto de la clave sobre el pueblo de las hadas podría ser el inicio de una guerra venidera pero, aun cuando lo meditara de forma diaria jamás llegaría saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que las hadas harían a futuro por lo cual solo podía dedicarse a disfrutar de aquellos momentos que tanto había deseado desde hacia tanto.

Por lo cual, en días como aquellos gustaba de permanecer un poco más bajo las sabanas y seguir con sueños agradables y acogedores mas, cuando estaba por adentrase en la serenidad del mismo unas suaves y cálidas manos lo movieron, al principio de forma tenue pero, al ver que el no hacía nada por levantarse, las mismas lo movieron de una forma un tanto brusca haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su novio.

\- Garbancito vamos a llegar tarde si no te levantas - fueron las palabras que el mismo le dedico sin dejar de mirarle con aquellos ojos de gato que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto sentándose en la cama mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos.

\- Faltan diez para las ocho – Contesto el brujo haciendo que con aquella contestación el Nefilim simplemente rodara los ojos antes de negar con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

– Magnus, faltan dos horas para que la fiesta comience ¿no pudiste dejarme dormir una hora más? – Hablo arrepintiéndose segundos después ya que sabía perfectamente el sermón que a continuación se aproximaba.

\- Sabes perfectamente que si quiero lucir más que Magnifico querido Alec, preciso más de dos horas para ello ¿acaso crees que la belleza se logra en menos tiempo del necesario? –pregunto con fingida indignación ante la forma que el joven Nefilim trataba el tema de la estética y arreglo personal.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho... Tú necesitas ese tiempo mi persona – inclinando su cabeza mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro – no precisa de todo ese tiempo.

\- En serio, a veces me cuesta creer que tu e Isabelle son hermanos.

\- Y a mí me cuesta crees a veces con todo ese guardarropa que te cargas que digas que no tienes que ponerte – rebatía sin dejar de sonreír.

\- No pienso ponerme dos veces lo mismo, este cuerpo que tanto te encanta ver y... Tocar además de morder – haciendo que Alec se sonrojara levemente por el comentario - Tiene que lucir algo diferente y único de forma continua o pierde glamour.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Isabelle y tu se llevan tan bien, son amantes de las compras compulsivas –riendo levemente- volviendo al tema... ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Ni siquiera cuando se trata de uno de tus clientes te levantas dos horas antes.

\- Alec... Garbancito, es un fiesta eso debería ser motivo suficiente para que... Pueda sacrificar mis preciadas horas de sueño además, quedaría mal ante mi suegra si llego después de la hora convenida.

\- A mi madre dudo que le moleste que lleguemos diez minutos tarde... Siempre puedes hacer un portal – chasqueando los dedos imitando a su novio- y listo.

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía que no debía usar magia? – cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observa fijamente.

\- Cuando se trata de tomar cosas "prestadas" no de un portal – se apresuro a contestar.

\- Muy conveniente ¿no? –Enarcando una ceja ante la respuesta del menor – Aun así... Sobre el tema del tiempo.

\- Yo solo necesito un buen baño, veinte minutos para alistarme y desayunar – fueron las últimas palabras que había susurrado antes de volverse a dejar caer en la cama sin importarle los reclamos de su novio, ya que, de seguir discutiendo perdería el poco tiempo del que aun disponía para seguir durmiendo.

Finalmente y tal como Alec había afirmado salía del loft junto a su novio media hora antes de que la fiesta. -Si es que podía llamársele así a una pequeña reunión familiar con regalos incluidos- comenzara en el instituto, nunca creyó que aquello fuera posible en su vida, ya que los acontecimientos de los últimos meses habían sido todo menos alegres, la guerra con Sebastián había terminado hacia poco menos de seis meses, muchos nefilims habían caído en batalla, los acuerdos con los subterráneos estaban en la cuerda floja desde la guerra, había divisiones dentro de los mismos neflim –los que apoyaban a la clave y aquellos que no concordaban con su manera de impartir justicia- pero, aun cuando sus vidas carecían de momentos felices por todo lo vivido, desde aquel acontecimiento –o milagro como lo denomino Clary- habían tenido razones de sobra para celebrar más seguido las ocasiones en el instituto.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – hablo el mayo logrando con aquello sacar al joven Nefilim des sus pensamientos.

– Nada, solo recordaba todo lo que hemos vivido es todo –contesto sonriéndole levemente.

\- Hoy es un día para sonreír Alec, además no creo que a "el" le guste verte así en su cumpleaños- tomando la mano del ojiazul para estrecharla fuertemente.

– Lo sé, solo espero que mi regalo le guste –soltando un suspiro- me costó encontrarlo, casi muero por esas personas al llevármelo –mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordarlo.

\- Créeme le gustara - afirmo - por el simple hecho de ser un regalo de tu parte.

Las puertas del instituto sonaron fuertemente al cerrarse detrás de ellos, las paredes del interior estaban adornadas por globos de un color azul y blanco además de pequeñas decoraciones poco usuales en aquel lugar "esto es obra de Clary y Simon" pensó el ojiazul al mirar fijamente aquellas extrañas calcomanías en las paredes.

\- No sé si alegrarme por ver que saben cómo adornar el lugar como a él le gusta o sentir enojado por como luce –hablo alzando una ceja.

\- Tranquilo Alexander, además es solo por el día de hoy estoy seguro que a él le gusta la decoración, de no ser así, conociendo a tu hermana hubiera hecho cambiarla las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que fuera de su gusto – sonriéndole sin dejar de recorrer las paredes con la mirada.

\- En eso te doy más que la razón – concordó con su novio- solo a él le podría gustar esto.

\- Lo dice quien se ha visto muchas temporadas conmigo los fines de semanas.

\- No es lo mismo una cosa es ver por curiosidad y otra obsesionarme con ello.

\- Lo que digas Alec –retomando su camino hacia la sala.

-No me des por mi lado – contesto siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta que unas esferas de colores flotando en el aire llamaron su atención - Espera – deteniéndose de golpe - ¿lo hiciste tú?

\- A tu hermano le gusta mi magia –alzando sus manos para que Alec las observara y de estas aparecieran pequeñas llamas de color azul.

\- Alec llegaste – la pequeña voz de un niño se dejo escuchar en el lugar.

\- Por supuesto que vendría no me perdería tu fiesta de cumpleaños – contesto acercándose a su pequeño hermano para abrazarlo – Feliz cumpleaños número diez Maxwell –susurro estrechándolo entre sus brazos –te traje un regalo –sacando de su gabardina un pequeño paquete.

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- Claro es tuyo –observando como la cara de su hermano se ilumino al abrirlo.

\- Gracias Alec, Clary y Simon me regalaron los tomos del 3 al 10 de Naruto pero no habían podido conseguir los dos primeros –abrazando fuertemente a su hermano para soltarlo segundos después y comenzar a correr a lado de los antes mencionados- Clary, Simon miren lo que Alec me regalo.

El azabache observaba a su pequeño hermano reír mientras platicaba con ellos, aun no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, su hermano había muerto a manos de Sebastián cuando Valentine trato de hacer caer Idris bajo su ejército de demonios. Recordaba cómo había sufrido al enterarse de su perdida, la culpa lo había hundido por algunos días al igual que sus hermanos, pero muy dentro del sabia que quien se culpaba mas por aquello era Izzy, siempre se preguntaron ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran escuchado? Siempre creyó que la pena por la pérdida tan temprana de su hermano lo perseguiría el resto de su vida pero, ahí estaba, vivo, a su lado, riendo como antes, haciendo las preguntas tan curiosas y llenas de inocencia que siempre había hecho. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

\- Aun sigues sin poder creerlo ¿no es verdad?

\- ¿Tú podrías? Vi el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano Magnus, estuve con mis padres y mis hermanos cuando lo enterramos, cuando cerramos su cuarto por que el dolor de entrar en ese lugar era demasiado como para soportarlo y ahora... El está aquí.

\- La muerte es algo que no podemos revertir Alexander.

\- No, no podemos –contesto sonriéndole- Aun no puedo creer que nos concedería ese favor.

\- Bueno... Tus hermanos y tu salvaron este mundo y muchas dimensiones de verse destruidas por Sebastián y su plan de conquista, supongo que él quiso "recompensarlos" por la gran obra que hicieron.

\- Proteger el balance universal... ¿Fue lo que dijo no?

\- Ciertamente.

El ojiazul le sonrió volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia su hermano que ahora era cargado por Jace mientras los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a su mente.

 _Con firmeza sostenía el cuerpo del brujo sobre el suyo, el viaje de regreso del Edom había sido algo agitado, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y las nauseas aun persistían, sus hermanos se mantenían en pie con dificultad siendo ayudados por algunos nefilim que se encontraban en el salón de los acuerdos en donde habían aparecido sin más, Clary continuaba llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo siendo abrazada con firmeza por Luke, quien había llegado minutos después de escuchar la noticia mientras que, su madre continuaba sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de quien fuera su hijo._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien Magnus? –pregunto el azabache sin soltar al brujo._

 _\- Estoy bien Alexander, solo necesito descansar ese lugar dreno la mayoría de mi fuerza vital._

 _\- ¿Necesitas mi fuerza? sabes que es tuya – colocando la mano que tenia libre frente al mayor._

 _\- Siempre la voy a necesitar- contesto de forma cansada pero dedicándole una tenue y frágil sonrisa al ojiazul._

 _Por un instante Alec pensó en hablar con él, preguntarle tantas cosas que rondaban en su cabeza, todo lo que había ocurrido en el Edom, los besos que se habían dado en aquel lugar –o más bien besos que el brujo le había dado- sabía perfectamente que aquello no significaba que habían vuelto pero, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, sabía que, mientras las cosas no se aclararan entre ellos no podría sentirse tranquilo, necesitaba saber qué pasaría con ellos a partir de ahora._

 _\- Magnus... Yo..._

 _Las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de poder ser pronunciadas gracias a los fuertes y claros gritos de cientos de nefilims provenientes de la entrada del lugar que pronto llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, palabras sin sentido y entre cortadas salían de sus bocas, sus rostros denotaban horror, pánico y sorpresa mientras su frente se encontraban perladas de finas gotas de sudor._

 _\- Allá... ángel...Lago..._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –escucho la fuerte voz de su padre al fin en el lugar._

 _\- El lago Lyn...Emergiendo..._

 _Todos se miraron entre sí preguntándose que pudo haber ocurrido en el lago como para que quienes lo vieran estuvieran prácticamente en shock y sin poder articular palabras entendibles, la imponente voz de Jia se dejo escuchar quien ordeno que se dirigieran hacia aquel lugar y averiguar qué ocurría en el mismo, siendo ella la primera en salir del salón hacia su dirección, siendo seguida por todos los presentes._

 _Una vez estuvieron frente al enorme lago sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, sobre el lago Lyn estaba aquel que los había creado, iluminado por una tenue luz, Raziel se mostraba imponente sobre sus aguas observando con aquella mirada fría que Alec recordaba de la única vez que lo había visto en persona, en la vieja granja de Luke, cuando había solicitado un arma para romper el vinculo entre Sebastián y Jace._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que el..?_

 _\- ¿Qué hace Raziel aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Quién lo convoco? –Robert se coloco a lado de la cónsul – Jia, ¿alguien tomo los instrumentos para esto?_

 _\- Claro que no, sabes que se nos tiene prohibido convocarlo sin importar las circunstancias._

 _\- Raziel no vendría aquí por nada – aseguro el mayor de los Lightwoods sin apartar la vista._

 _"Muéstrense... Aquellos que viajaron al Edom"_

 _La voz imponente del ángel se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, ninguno de los presentes logro hacer movimiento alguno, la sola presencia del ángel Raziel era suficiente para dejarlos plantados sobre el suelo de aquel lugar. El mayor de los Lightwood estaba por hablar cuando el crujir de hojas secas sobre el suelo se dejo escuchar. La melena rubia del último Herondale se dejaba ver mientras este se movía con precisión y seguridad entre la multitud, siendo seguido por Clary, los Hermanos Lightwood y El gran brujo de Brooklyn._

 _\- Jace.._

 _\- Roberto no – el nombrado se volteo para ver el rostro de su esposa quien lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de su brazo – Déjalos... Raziel dio una orden y deben cumplirla._

 _\- Lo sé – contesto regresando su vista hacia sus hijos._

 _El primero en colocarse frente al ángel fue Jace quien solo se cruzo de brazos en una pose tranquila y segura, como si la presencia de su creador no le transmitiera el más mínimo miedo, Clary por su parte, una vez estuvo frente al ángel se coloco a su lado derecho mientras los Lightwood se colocaban a su lado izquierdo junto con Magnus. Todas las miradas ahora recaían sobre ellos, cientos de miradas tanto de Nefilims como subterráneos los observaban fijamente a la espera de la siguiente orden de aquel imponente ángel._

 _"Ustedes viajaron al Edom y volvieron gracias a un trato con un demonio ¿lo niegan?"_

 _Alec miro de reojo a su hermano quien solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza._

 _\- No lo negamos – contesto el ojiazul apretando los puños._

 _"Saben que hacer tratos con demonios es un crimen aun mas, hacerlo con un príncipe demoniaco"_

 _\- Lo sabemos perfectamente... Pero no teníamos otra opción..._

 _"Ciertamente, aun así mi deber es eliminar a aquellos que han hecho tratos con el infierno" logrando que la mayoría soltara un gemido ahogado por lo que había insinuado el ángel "Pero... Después de analizar cuidadosamente la situación y cada decisión tomada en aquel lugar... Mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido no hacerlo... salvaron el balance... cerrando las puertas, impidieron que la guerra eterna, el apocalipsis nombrado en las profecías fuera llevado antes de tiempo a la tierra"_

 _\- ¿Entonces... que harás con nosotros? – pregunto Clary quien entrelazo fuertemente la mano del Herondale._

 _El ángel levanto levemente su mano del cual, el dedo anular fue levantado._

 _"Un deseo... El cielo a través de mi les concederá algo que anhelen, deben pensarlo con detenimiento una vez hecho no podrá revertirse"_

 _\- Simón –susurro Isabelle- el..._

 _\- Isabelle... – Alec se acerco a su hermana para abrazarla- ¿Ustedes que piensan?_

 _\- El nos salvo la vida quizás debamos... Traerlo de vuelta –agrego el rubio sin apartar la vista de Raziel._

 _\- Tienes razón –secundo el azabache- Tráelo devuelta... Simón Lewis..._

 _"No puedo traer de vuelta al mundo de las sombras a aquel que fue convertido en humano por medio de la magia de un demonio"_

 _\- Pero él se sacrifico, el nos salvo, el..._

 _\- Isabelle – la llamo el ojiazul – Se que es difícil de entenderlo pero... el tiene razón, no puede intervenir donde la magia de un demonio... Un príncipe demoniaco, fue utilizado... Si lo hace, su más sagrada ley seria rota, no intervenir a menos que la gran guerra predicha llegue a este mundo._

 _\- Entiendo – contesto- si el mismo Raziel no puede hacerlo...Quizás Simón estará mejor así, teniendo una vida normal –fijando su vista en los ojos azules de su hermano- Además el está vivo, es lo que importa._

 _Alec asintió a las palabras de su hermana para segundos después soltarla, ahora estaban en un dilema ¿Qué pedirían? Raziel no era alguien con el que se jugaba y cuya paciencia no era eterna, pero nada cruzaba su mente y, por lo poco que podía ver en el rostro de los demás a ellos tampoco se les ocurría... Hasta que..._

 _\- Y si –todos voltearon a ver al ojiazul- No puedes traer de vuelta a alguien que regreso entre los muertos por medio de un demonio pero... ¿Alguien que murió por culpa de uno o al menos que tenía sangre demoniaca?_

 _La sorpresa en el rostro de todos no se hizo esperar, su hermano Jace fue el primero en darse cuenta sobre quien hablaba el ojiazul._

 _\- Veo que nada se te escapa –murmuro el rubio mientras sonreía._

 _"¿Quieres que reviva a alguien?"_

 _\- Si es posible._

 _"Puedo traer de vuelta el alma y cuerpo de alguien que haya muerto de forma violenta, ya sea esta por un demonio... Salvo cuando la muerte haya sido por exhalar su último aliento de vida de forma natural"_

 _\- Entonces... Tráelo de vuelta._

 _"Nombre"_

 _-_ _ **Maxwell Joseph Lightwood.**_

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo volver de la nebulosa de sus recuerdos, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de su hermano Jace, quien hacia algo de tiempo lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Rememorando tus noches con Magnus?

\- ¿Y tú con Clary?

\- Touche... Ya en serio ¿en qué pensabas?

\- Solo recordaba el día en que Max volvió.

\- No eres el único, todos los que estamos aquí aun no podemos creer que el este aquí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ahora debemos cuidarlo mejor.

\- Lo haremos Jace, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase esta vez.

\- Alec, Jace ya es hora del pastel –la voz de Clary los llamo desde el comedor.

\- Es mejor dejar de pensar en lo que paso y disfrutar lo que tenemos ahora Alec.

\- Veo que la influencia de Clary ha dejado huella en ti.

\- Es la futura señora Herondale... -guiñándole un ojo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la pelirroja.

Negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza comenzando a seguir a su hermano, una vez dentro del lugar pudo ver a toda su familia sonriendo, sus padres aun cuando se habían separado continuaban teniendo una relación cordial, incluso mucho mejor que antes, Jace abrazaba a Clary por los hombros mientras la pelirroja sostenía una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos, Isabelle colocaba las velas en el pastel siendo ayudada por Simon quien había recordado poco a poco sus recuerdos gracias a Magnus y, que dentro de poco tiempo iniciaría su entrenamiento en la academia para ascender, Magnus por su parte, lanzaba pequeñas luces de colores que flotaban en el aire las cuales hacían sonreír a Max, el cual no se había sorprendido por su relación con el brujo incluso lo había apoyado diciéndole que él lo apoyaba, lo cual le había dado a conocer la madurez tan temprana de su pequeño hermano.

 _"Alec..."_

 _"Max... Volviste"_

Recordaba las lagrimas, la tristeza, los abrazos, los gritos de alegría al ver a su pequeño hermano en la orilla del lago después de una enorme explosión de luz, recordaba como lo tomo entre sus brazos al verlo tendido en la arena y como no pudo contener su alegría al verlo abrir sus ojos y hablarle nuevamente.

\- Max.

\- Alec, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque gracias a los demás y a ti estoy aquí, con ustedes.

\- Siempre lo estarás –abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano – Nos encargaremos de que siempre estés con nosotros... Feliz cumpleaños Max – ganándose una amplia y hermosa sonrisa por parte de su hermano menor.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
